1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting display apparatus forms a desired image by emitting light upon receiving an appropriate driving signal from the TFT.
The TFT typically has a structure in which an active layer, a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode are stacked on a substrate. Accordingly, when a current is supplied to the gate electrode through a wiring that is formed on the substrate, the current flows through the active layer to the source electrode and the drain electrode and also flows to a pixel electrode of the organic light-emitting device that is connected to the drain electrode.
The organic light-emitting device includes the pixel electrode, a counter electrode that faces the pixel electrode, and an emission layer that is disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. When the current flows to the pixel electrode through the TFT as described above, an appropriate voltage is generated between the counter electrode and the pixel electrode, and thus the emission layer emits light, thereby an image being formed on the organic light-emitting device.